Farewell Symphony
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: (Serie 2012) Pensamientos de la Rosa y el Principito mientras esperan el día de su reencuentro. Spoilers del libro y de la serie. Regalo muy especial de cumpleaños a Neko C.


***Shade y Sess aparece sonrientes, envueltas en mantos de estrellas y sosteniendo un imponente regalo envuelto en papel de estrella, con un zorro de peluche encima* **

**Shade: **Por segunda vez, presentamos nuestro regalo a mi querida comadre Neko C. Los 20's siempre son una época importante para toda chica. Comadre, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ten animo y fuerzas para lo que te depare en la vida. Siempre ten presente el coraje del Principito a tu corazón puro y lleno de sueños.

Es el primer fic que hacemos para esta joya de la literatura francesa y universal. Este corto se enfocará más que nada en la serie de animación 3D que dan en Discovery Kids los fines de semana y que no pierdo por nada :3 No obstante, tendrá referencias al libro.

Para aquellos que conozcan la serie, será una recopilación de varios planetas donde hubo momentos del Principito y la Rosa que me han encantado :3

**Disclaimer: **_El Principito_ es creación de Antoine de Saint-Exúpery.

La serie en 3D _El Principito _es creación por Matthieu Delaporte y Alexandre de La Patellière, sucesores y miembros de la Fundación Saint-Exúpery, para la cadena France 3, sintonizado en Discovery Kids.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Farewell Symphony**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estiró sus rojizos pétalos a los rayos del Astro Rey que despuntaba sus flechas doradas y comenzaban a iluminar ese pequeño asteroide que se hallaba en ese rincón del Espacio Sideral que era su hogar.

Luego de frotarse con delicadeza su rostro para eliminar de este las huellas de su sueño (Había vuelto a soñar con su amado, aunque ciertamente eso no era sorprendente, pues _siempre _soñaba con él) observó en derredor suyo los pequeños juegos titilantes que le hacían las estrellas, como si le estuvieran dando los buenos días… Sonrió para sus adentros. Aunque ciertamente había madurado con los años, aun conservaba cierto aire de coquetería, y es que no podía evitarlo… No por nada dicen que las rosas _siempre_ tienen sus _espinas_…

Suspiró y se puso a escudriñar el eterno azul oscuro del espacio, pues sabía que no debería tardar en llegar. Ansiaba ver ese pequeño avión de papel volando directo hacía ella, lleno de palabras de su amado, contándole sobre los diversos planetas que estaba explorando junto a su amigo (¡Esa insolente bola de pelo anaranjada!), ayudando a sus habitantes del siniestro oscuro paso de la Cobra…

La Cobra. No pudo contener un escalofrío y una mueca de disgusto ante su recuerdo. Por más orgullosa que fuera, la Rosa no podía evitar sentir, en las profundidades de su ser, un fuerte sentimiento de culpa: "_Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa, ese asquerosa lombriz no se hubiera acercado y embaucado con sus vacías palabras, poniendo a mi amado Principito en peligro. ¡Pero qué tonta fui!" _se repetía en su inconsciente. Más de una vez se preguntaba cómo es que él no la hubiera dejado por otra flor. ¡Sin duda habría flores muchísimo más "únicas" que ella en esos planetas lejanos!

¿Por qué, pequeña y vanidosa Rosa, piensas eso, si _sabes_ que eso no es verdad?

¿No te ha dicho tu Principito cientos de veces lo mucho que te ama? ¿Cómo te podaba, te cubría con el biombo, te protegía de los "tigres" con sus afiladas garras, y te regaba, hablaba y reía contigo? ¿Ya olvidaste cuando el Búho de metal te raptó y el Principito te salvó, además de regalarte una lágrima suya?

Él no te olvida, pequeña Rosa; y allí están, acomodadas una junto a otra, las cartas que te ha escrito, contándote su (muchas veces sientes que aparentemente es interminable) lucha contra la Cobra… ¡Cómo quisieras que el Principito y Zorro regresaran a tu lado…! Pero también sabes que por ahora él no _volverá_, pues tras el lamentable incidente a B-612, _esto_ se había vuelto un asunto personal.

Y sin embargo… y sin embargo, no podías evitar sentirte sola, ("_¿Por qué estás tan sola?" _(…) "_Él te dejó una vez, tal vez lo hizo de nuevo"_) necesitada de su hermosa presencia, de su cálida voz, de todo de él… ¿Quién sabe cuando el Principito volverá? Puede tardar semanas, meses, hasta _años…_

Por ahora te consuelas con las cartas, mirando con cariño su letra firme, resaltando lo fascinado que estaba con esos planetas y lo mucho que te extrañaba. El Principito te ama, pequeña Rosa, te ama y te extraña. Tu misma lo dijiste: "El amor puede con la distancia, ¿oíste, Cobra?" ¿No es así?

Seguiría esperándolo, como Penélope a Ulises, sin flaquear más, ni dejando que esas _ideas negras_ se colaran en su corazón.

…

— ¿Ya vas a terminar con esa carta? Tengo ganas de jugar a algo…—refunfuñó Zorro echado panza arriba del ala del avión, mirando las cometas pasar, imaginándose que eran gallinas. Cientos y cientos de gallinas.

El Principito rió, mientras terminaba de componer letras para la hoja de papel, para luego plegarla cuidadosamente—Aquí te va, mi Rosa—musitó lanzándola al vacío interminable del espacio, confiado de que llegaría a su destino.

Extendió los brazos para seguir manejando la aeronave, sin dejar de pensar en su pequeña Rosa, para él, realmente única en su Universo.

A pesar de todas las espinas, sin sabores, peleas y silencios que han tenido, más que nada por el temperamento de ella, si estaban también los recuerdos dulces, palabras y momentos que habían vivido. A pesar de todo, ella siempre sería su Rosa, la que había domesticado y ella a él. Ahora, justamente, recordaba una frase de su viejo amigo el Aviador (¿Dónde estaría él ahora?) cuando, en los días en el desierto le hablaba de su Rosa, este le había dicho una frase que al principio no había entendido: "_Amar no es mirarse el uno al otro. Es mirar juntos en la misma dirección"_

"_Ahora si lo comprendo"_ pensó el Principito, al ver un planeta que tenía forma de ojo y que estaba rodeado por las característica neblina negra de la Cobra "_Al principio no entendí que quiso decir, pues las personas mayores son complicadas de entender, pero ahora lo sé"_

No podía esperar para que llegara el día en que todo esto acabara y poder regresar a su amado planeta, junto a su amada Rosa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Los planetas mencionados fueron el del Astrónomo, el de las Bamalias y el de los Ojos.

Comadre, espero que este regalito te guste. Hecho con todo el cariño posible.


End file.
